Given the wide availability of low power and low cost wireless sensor technology, such as used with wireless sensing nodes, data can be collected from an unlimited number of sources. Although the large amount of available data may be useful, it can consume the available bandwidth of a wireless link if not managed correctly. For example, sensor network communications topologies, such as Zigbee, are typically low data rate, low range per node, and are low power systems.